xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Nine-Tailed Demon Fox
Kurama (九喇嘛, Kurama), more commonly known as the Nine-Tails (九尾, Kyūbi), is one of the nine tailed beasts. Centuries of being regarded as a mindless monster and sought after as a tool for war caused Kurama to hate humans. After being sealed into Naruto Uzumaki, Kurama attempts to maintain its negative opinions about the world, but with Naruto's insistence on treating it with respect, the fox overturns its hatred and willingly strives to use its power for the world's salvation. History Kurama and the tailed beasts first came into being in the waning days of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, who used his Creation of All Things Technique to divide the Ten-Tails' chakra into nine separate bodies and giving each a name. Some time after being created, the Sage explained to the young tailed beasts that a link existed between them despite their separation. He also foretold of a day when they would be brought together again - though not as they were - and that at that time someone would emerge to show them what true power is. After Hagoromo's death, the tailed beasts drifted apart, apparently due to Kurama's belief that their number of tails was an indication of their strength.8 Over the centuries, Kurama has gained a reputation as an age-old natural disaster, appearing suddenly out of nowhere to attack areas that have been breeding grounds for the darkest aspects of human nature. At one point during the time of the formation of the shinobi villages, the Gold and Silver Brothers of Kumogakure were assigned to capture Kurama, but were both swallowed whole by the fox. However, the two brothers managed to survive and gain some of its power by eating the flesh of its stomach for two weeks, forcing Kurama to regurgitate them. Kurama being controled by Madara to fight Hashirama. After that event, Madara Uchiha defected from Konoha and used his Sharingan to control and use Kurama to help him fight against Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage, in order to exact his revenge. During their battle, Madara combined his Susanoo with Kurama, increasing the latter's offensive and defensive capabilities.14 However, Hashirama was able to remove Kurama from Susanoo and released the tailed beast from Madara's control, subduing it in the process.15 After his victory over Madara, Hashirama deemed Kurama too dangerous to be allowed to walk free and Mito Uzumaki sealed the fox within herself, becoming its first jinchūriki.1617 Over the period of time which included the first two Shinobi World Wars, Mito kept Kurama at bay except for one occasion when the seal had weakened as she was going through childbirth.18 Toward the end of her life, Mito passed on this status and responsibility to another member of her clan, Kushina Uzumaki, who later became the wife of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. Although Kushina was terrified with the responsibility of containing Kurama, Mito assured her successor that the fox's hatred was powerless against her love.19 Twelve years before the start of the series, after the end of the Third Shinobi World War, the Third Hokage and his wife made preparations to ensure that Kurama would remain sealed within Kushina as she gave birth to Naruto. However, despite keeping her childbirth a secret, a masked man discovered Kushina's location, killing her escorts and managing to break the seal, seizing control of Kurama.20 Since Kushina survived the extraction, the masked man tried to have Kurama kill her before Minato got her and their son to safety. Soon afterwards, the masked man summoned Kurama into Konoha and ordered it to destroy the village.21 While Kurama was rampaging in the village and decimating the shinobi forces that tried to repel it, Minato managed to place a Contract Seal on the masked man during their fight to free the fox from the masked man's control. Despite that, Kurama still harboured a deep hatred for Konoha for sealing it away for decades and resolved to destroy the village without orders from the masked man. Before Kurama could annihilate Konoha, Minato summoned Gamabunta on top of the fox, and quickly teleporting it to Kushina and Naruto's location, while letting its Tailed Beast Ball detonate away from the village. Soon afterwards, Kushina used her Adamantine Sealing Chains to subdue Kurama, planning to seal it back inside her before she dies. However, Minato, knowing that Kurama would revive without a host, and how great a threat the masked man is, came up with a plan to give Naruto the means to combat the masked man in the future when he decides to attack again.22 Yang-Kurama, moments after being sealed within Naruto. Since Kurama's chakra was too immense to be sealed within an infant like Naruto, Minato first used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to separate and seal its Yin half within himself and then prepared the Eight Trigrams Seal to imprison the Yang half within Naruto.2324 With the chain loosening from the fox's reduced size and Kushina weakened, it attempted to stop the process by killing Naruto, but both of the parents sacrificed themselves to protect their newborn child and completed the sealing.25 Later, upon awakening within Naruto's subconscious and learning the situation behind Minato's intention, Yang-Kurama, though frustrated of being sealed again, decided to wait for the time to come when it would influence Naruto as much as it can to use its power to break the seal.26 Throughout the years, Kurama weakened the seal through the cracks of its formation by constantly leaking out small portions of its chakra, which had positive side-effects on Naruto such as amplifying his naturally large chakra reserves and healing ability, being able to heal from minor wounds within seconds to major injuries within a day. In the anime, it was revealed that Kurama had left behind large amounts of its chakra during the attack. Kazuma collected and sealed the chakra within his own son, Sora, hoping to make use of its power for his own agenda. Forms # Initial Jinchūriki Form # Nine Tailed Fox Chakra 1 Tail Mode # Nine Tailed Fox Chakra 3 Tail Mode # Nine Tailed Fox Chakra 4 Tail Mode Jutsu # Crimson Chakra # Demon Fox Piledriver # Giant Rasengan # Nine-Tailed Fox Sonic Roar # Nine-Tailed Fox Twister # Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu: Gamabunta # Tailed Beast Bomb # Tailed Beast Chakra Arms # Tailed Beast Rasengan # Three-Tailed Red Chakra Arm Rasengan Superpowers # Accept it Naruto it is your true Nature. It is unavoidable you and I are of one Mind one Body. # Blonde hair will Grow Longer and Spikier # Canine Teeth grow Sharper # Demon Fox Cloak # Healing Power # Nails grow Longer # Nine-Tails Chakra Mode # Tailed Beast Chakra # Tailed Beast Power that is trapped in Humanoid Form. # The Nine-Tails can level an entire Landscape. # The Nine-Tailed Fox's Chakra is Pure Evil. When Naruto is in Danger it can call out to Sora for help. # The Nine-Tailed Fox's Chakra will leak out of your body and take on the form of the Beast inside you. # While he is in Naruto's body for payment he can take his Chakra. # When your Angry Some of the Nine Tailed Fox Chakra is Released. When Madara Uchiha tried to Summon him to the Battlefield Naruto felt a burning sensation in his stomach. Nine-Tails Chakra Mode Super Powers * According to Killer Bee it is Great For Lighting up the Night. But it could cause Naruto lots of strive even costing him his life. Its like a double edge knife. * Nine-Tails Chakra Mode is able to match the Raikage's Speed. The Fastest Ninja Alive. Enemies * Obito Uchiha * Minato Namikaze * Gamabunta * Iruka Umino * Mizuki * Ebisu * Hiruzen Sarutobi * Haku Yuki * Master Jiraiya * Gaara of the Desert * Neji Hyuga * Kisame Hoshigaki * Itachi Uchiha * Madara Uchiha * Sasuke Uchiha * Naruto Uzumaki * Orochimaru * Fuka * Nagato Uzumaki * Fourth Raikage A * Kabuto Yakushi * Nine-Tailed Naruto Clone * Kakashi Hatake Battles Initial Jinchūriki Form Fights # Haku Yuki # Orochimaru(X2) # Neji Hyuga # Gaara of the Desert # Kisame Hoshigake # Itachi Uchiha # Kimimaro Kaguya # Sasuke Uchiha(X2) # Sasuke Uchiha(Curse Mark Level 1) # Jibachi Kamizuru # Amachi # Fake Naruto Uzumaki Kedoin # Captain Yura # Deidara # Sasori of the Red Sand # Kabuto Yakushi # Kazuma # Fuka # Yugao Uzuki # Asuma Sarutobi # Tsunade # Naruto Uzumaki # Captain Yamato One-Tailed Fox Transformation Fights # Sasuke Uchiha # Sasuke Uchiha(Curse Mark Level 1) # Sasuke Uchiha(Curse Mark Level 2) # Deidara # Orochimaru # Kabuto Yakushi # Master Jiraiya # Captain Yamato # Naruto Uzumaki # Shikamaru Nara # Choji Akimichi # Ino Yamanaka # Sora(Three-Tailed Form) Two-Tailed Fox Transformation Fights # Deidara # Master Jiraiya # Orochimaru Three-Tailed Fox Transformation Fights # Master Jiraiya # Orochimaru # Kabuto Yakushi # Naruto Uzumaki # Captain Yamato # Shikamaru Nara # Choji Akimichi # Rock Lee # Kiba Inuzuka # Akamaru # Naruto Uzumaki(One-Tailed Form) # Naruto Uzumaki(Two-Tailed Form) # Naruto Uzumaki(Three-Tailed Form) # Sora(Three-Tailed Form) # Naruto Uzumaki(Three-Tailed Form) Shadow Clone # Captain Yamato Four-Tailed Fox Transformation Fights # Master Jiraiya # Orochimaru # Sakura Haruno # Captain Yamato # Naruto Uzumaki(Three-Tailed Form) Kurama Mode Fights # Sasuke Uchiha # Category:Naruto Universe Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Firebender Category:Airbenders Category:S Class Category:Supervillains Category:Army of Light Category:Killing Intent Category:Toonami Universe Category:Demon Category:Time Travelers Category:Cross Time Travelers Category:Telepath Category:Criminals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Healing Factor Category:Regeneration Category:Super Soldiers Category:Super Centenarians Category:Most Wanted List Category:Neutral Category:Hidden Power Category:Veterans Category:Aura Reading Category:Power Bestowal Category:Possession Category:Legendary Character Category:Father Category:Grandfather Category:Parasite Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Projection Category:Invulnerability Category:Dream Manipulation Category:Sleep Inducement Category:Transformation Category:Tail Category:Depowered